Uncharted
by SincerelyChristina
Summary: Moving to Domino City, Delilah meets Yuugi and his friends. Join them as they go on an adventure to discover the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, and just what is Delilah's connected past with the former Pharaoh? YamixOC, YuugixTea(Anzu) :Temp Hiatus Read Latest Chapter for Details:
1. New Home, Friends, and Bullies?

Author's Note: So I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this one has been sitting on my mind for awhile now. Now this one will be slow updating, because my main priority is going to be finishing Moment in Time and working on Rules of Life. I will say that this story is Beta'd by the wonderful DarkxSonata. So thank you so much for looking over this for me, and helping me out. It's very much appreciated! :D So you know this is a YamixOC story, YugixAnzu/Tea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the main plot. I do however own my OC's and the subplot.

* * *

Ancient Times

_Bright, blazing fire danced in front of her eyes. It started off small, but quickly spread surrounding the village. The screams of the people inside the building echoed in her ears, as she knelt in the shadows, her brother holding on to her-keeping her safe from the Pharaoh's men. A wall falls towards them, causing a scream to erupt from the girl's lips, before she was pulled away to safety by a boy a little older than herself. _

_The two ran, ran as fast as their feet could take them, towards a cave near their home. When they finally reached it, the young girl had tears running down her face as the world started to turn black-as it did whenever she fell into a panic. "Akefia!" she called out in worry. Listening, she heard footsteps approach her, before a hand grabbed hers-the familiar hands came as a comfort before they pulled the young girl in a hug._

_Many hours passed, and as the little girl lay asleep in her older brother's arms, Akefia gently stroked her hair-staring out the entrance of the cave they would call home. 'I will avenge our home. I will destroy the Pharaoh, this I promise you,' he promised not only to himself, but to his little sister as well. He would do anything to protect her. Who knew how things would change, for the both of them._

* * *

Present Day

"Delilah Anne Khan! If you do not wake up, so help me I will pick you up and throw you in the shower while turning on freezing water!"

Groaning, a pair of hazel eyes slowly opened. A hiss escaped her lips as darkness surrounded her-though she knew the sun was out. "Sam, where are you?" She whispered, her hearing being sensitive when she was in this state. As if he knew what was running through her mind, she could feel the space next to her become heavy as he sat down, a hand moving to cover her eyes slowly. Closing her eyes again, the sixteen year old took several deep breaths before opening them again. This time she could see-though it was all fuzzy.

"Everything good now?" She heard her brother ask.

"Yeah, just need my glasses," She answered in return, reaching over to her side table for the pair of glasses she wore at all times. Moving her brother's hand from her face, she quickly slipped on the eyeglasses, the world becoming clear. "Much better."

Ever since she had been a small child, Delilah would randomly lose her eyesight whenever she was scared or woke up from a nightmare-even if she couldn't remember the dream. Her parents had taken her to different doctors, however the doctors were never able to come up with a logical explanation as to why this happened. Part of them thought it was physiological, her body's way of protecting her, while others thought that it was just a mysterious condition. They were worried, however, that if she continued to panic that she'd lose her eyesight permanently-which they felt pretty positive would happen since her eyesight had only been getting worse from the moment she turned eight years old.

Giving a small sigh, the sixteen year old girl threw off her comforter, before sliding out of the twin bed. "Why did you wake me up anyway? It's not like I'm starting school until tomorrow."

"Because, Lilah, I want you to get out for a bit. We just moved here, and you've been either at the Hospital or here at the apartment. It's not healthy." Was her brother's response-as if it were obvious. Huffing, the short teen crossed her arms over her chest, shooting her older brother with a glare.

"Well maybe if you weren't so busy with work, I wouldn't have had to be here unpacking-which is why I've been cooped up in the apartment. You're the one who decided that we would leave home, and come to Domino City, big brother." She answered, waving her hands as if to prove a point. She then childishly stuck her tongue out at the older man, before giggling as she grabbed her clothes for the day and walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, well I'm kicking you out today! You are going to go do something, anything, but not be here at the house. I'll be at the museum if you need me, apparently there's a new exhibit coming in a few weeks so I have to make sure we have everything ready." He called to her. Delilah absently nodded her head, slipping into the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later, the small teen was in the kitchen eating a breakfast her brother had prepared for her. Her feet swung on the bar stool, a smile on her face as she drank her apple-juice. By now her brother had already left, leaving Delilah to her own devices. Resting her chin on her hand, she blew up at the bangs that got into her eyes. _'What to do, what to do...'_ She thought to herself.

Putting her dishes in the sink to be washed later, the girl quickly pulled her long, red hair into a ponytail. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she made a conscious note that she should probably pick up some hair-dye while she was out, since the red was starting to fade. Biting her lip, she nodded before grabbing her keys and purse. Slipping her rainbow sock covered feet in a pair of brown boots, she grabbed a light jacket-for just in case. She left the apartment, locked the door, and made her way out of the building. She had a whole city to explore before she had school the next day, and she wasn't planning on missing a single thing!

* * *

Ancient Times

_Weeks had passed since the destruction of their village, and the young girl's eyesight still hadn't returned. Her brother, seeming to realize that his sister would no longer be able to see, became even more protective of the small girl-if possible- and made sure she was safe at all times. The day after their village had been destroyed, he had returned to see if there was anything left. Instead he had met the sight of the Pharaoh's men still there, bringing out seven golden items. _

_When they had seen the boy, they had chased him. He had just barely managed to escape-however not unmarked. A deep cut rested beneath is left eye, and he had never been more grateful that his sister hadn't had to see him in so much pain before. "Big brother? Where are we going?" _

"_Back to the cave, sister. It's the safest place for both of us. Do you think you will be fine for a few days so I can go get us food?" He watched as the young brown-haired girl nodded her head, before he smiled. He kissed her forehead, setting her down by the makeshift beds they had made in the cave. "Alright, I'll be back soon. I promise." _

"_Okay, big brother. Be careful."_

* * *

Present Day

Hours had passed since she had left the house, and now the sixteen year old walked down a path near her new school-a plastic bag swinging back and forth in her hand. _'It's nice that the box wasn't to __expensive. Sam will probably be upset, but what can he do? Mom and Tyler liked my hair red so I'm keeping it this colour for as long as I can...'_ She thought idly to herself. Blowing up at the bangs that were in her face, once again, she growled in frustration as they fell back in place. Using her free-hand she quickly fixed them behind her ear, looking around.

"Oh, come on. Please don't tell me I'm lost...I'm not even that far from home!" Mentally cursing in her mind, the red-haired girl turned down an alley way hoping that it would lead her back to a familiar street. Freezing in place, a hand shot up to her mouth in shock as she stared at the sight before her. She watched as a tall, black haired male beat up two other guys-one with blonde hair and the other brunette, while another lay on the ground. Eyes narrowing, she dropped her plastic bag before running up to them.

"Oi! Leave them alone you big bully!" The screech was loud as she dived for the man's fist, grabbing onto it. Unfortunately, she didn't think things exactly through. Quickly she found herself on the ground, next to the other kid on the ground, as the bully turned towards her. The other two unconscious. Glaring, she made to get up again when the man spoke.

"Listen girly, I suggest you get away now. They're just being taught a lesson is all," he said arrogantly. Standing tall-well as tall as one could when they are only 5 foot- she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Because it looked more like you were bullying them from my point of view," She replied matter-of-factly. Crossing her arms over her chest she continued to glare at the man, not noticing what was going on behind her. The bully laughed before reaching out to grab her shirt, in an attempt to throw her out of the way. Moving to the side, Delilah watched as he just barely missed before pushing her knee up, hitting the guy in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that!" He growled.

* * *

'_Fuck, this is not what Sam meant by getting out of the house for awhile,'_ Delilah thought to herself, falling to the ground as the bully threw a well aimed fist to her stomach, causing her to lose her breath. Breathing heavily, the red-haired girl curled into herself in an attempt to cover herself from his feet and hands.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" He said laughing, turning to walk away. Delilah lay there, closing her eyes to catch her breath. As she opened them again, she couldn't help but let panic set in. The world was going black! Just before she lost all eyesight, she saw a strange glowing coming from the boy not five feet from her.

"Wrong move, Ushio. It's game time." It was a deep, baritone voice speaking. Freezing, the girl closed her eyes again, breathing deeply. Listening carefully, she heard the owner of the voice walk closer to her, touching her forehead for a moment, before the bully, Ushio, spoke again.

"W-what are you!? Yuugi?" A deep laugh came from beside her, causing Delilah to open her eyes again-though it was pointless. She was still blind to everything around her.

"Stay here," he whispered as he moved away from her and towards the other. Biting her lip, Delilah nodded her head. It's not like she could do anything else anyway.

* * *

On Top of the School

Both boys were situated with ropes around their waists. Yuugi stood on the top of the building, waving an envelope in his hand. "I've got what you want right here." He mocked.

"What?! You got the money," Ushio started to laugh, "So you did bring it after all. You should have showed it to me in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to teach you a lesson. Hurry up and hand it over!" Yuugi started to laugh himself.

"But that would just be boring. How about we play a game instead, ne?" Ushio looked at him in confusion.

"A game? What?" He asked. Yuugi just nodded his head, before pausing. He seemed to be contemplating something, before speaking again.

"It won't be an ordinary game, of course. It'll be a Shadow Game!" Glaring, the bully just laughed.

"Alright, I'll bite. Just be warned, I never lose!" Shaking his head, Yuugi looked down at Ushio. Oh how wrong this boy was. He was going to lose, of that Yuugi was sure of. "Alright then, here we go!" Jumping, the boy slid down the wall-a stack of cards sliding down next to him as they placed themselves in a straight line. As he slid down, Ushio found himself sliding up-until finally they were standing in the same place.

"The rules are simple. Flip over the cards, and the person goes up by the value of the card. The other person, well they go down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize," Yuugi paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in before continuing. "Oh and Jacks are ten, Queen is eleven, and King is twelve. Joker is a pass."

"Alright then, I got it. I start!" Ushio flipped a card over, showing a '10' of Diamonds. Laughing, he walked up ten spaces before stopping. As he went up, Yuugi went down. Giving a sigh the boy shook his head before looking up and flipping a card. A smirk graced his features. "Jack. I move ten."

"What!?" As Ushio stared at the tri-coloured hair teen in shock, he slid down the wall- Yuugi going up. Growling he quickly reached up and flipped a card. "2 of Spades."

This game continued on for several minutes until finally Yuugi was one space away from the envelope- Ushio back at the bottom. "What's the matter Ushio? I thought you never lost," Yuugi mocked, laughing. Glaring, Ushio let out another growl.

"Just you watch, this card will be your undoing!" He cried, reaching to flip it over. "See it's a...what? Joker?"

"Ah, to bad then Ushio- that's a pass for you. It would seem it's my turn." Yuugi said, his smirk returning to his face. Reaching over he flipped the card over and showed it to his opponent. "Ace of diamonds. Victory... is mine." Letting out a cry of anger, Ushio raised his fist at the boy.

"Shut up!" Quickly he began to climb up the wall, leaving Yuugi to shake his head at the boy. "Cheating, are we? You should know that by doing what you're doing right now, you'll have to face terrible consequences."

"Quiet you," Ushio said, having reached the top. He aimed a punch towards Yuugi, of who quickly dodged out of the way smirking still. "I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules..." Laughing, Ushio grabbed Yuugi's rope and ripped it, watching as the boy fell towards the ground below. Climbing the rest of the way up the wall, he quickly grabbed the envelope opening it to get the money inside. Pulling out the paper from inside, he looked at his hand in confusion. "What? Playing cards? This isn't money."

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." Yuugi said, a glow coming from his forehead in the shape of an eye. His own rope breaking, Ushio fell towards the ground, looking at Yuugi in shock.

"A shadow games shows a person's true character. You will be swallowed in your own greed." Yuugi explained. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, Yuugi walked away-heading in the direction of the alley- the cries of Ushio in the background.

* * *

Back with Delilah

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, especially because her sight didn't seem to give any hint of coming back anytime soon, but she knew it had to be at least twenty to twenty-five minutes. Letting out a loud sigh, Delilah wondered- not for the first time- where this 'Yuugi' guy was, and what he did with Ushio. She brought her knees up to her chest as she closed her eyes, burying her head into her arms. "It really doesn't help that I just had to leave my cellphone at home, does it?" She muttered angrily to herself. She sat there for several more minutes, no sound coming from the two men somewhere near her.

_Crunch!_

Head shooting up, Delilah turned her head in the direction of the sound, straining to hear anything else. "Hello?" She called uncertainly. Hands were suddenly on her forehead once again, the same ones from before. "Are you okay?" The voice wasn't the same from before-it was lighter. More child-like. However she had a feeling this was still the same kid-if the accent was anything to go by.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I just can't see anything." Delilah explained, biting her lip. She could hear a chuckle. "Maybe it's time for new glasses?" Blushing, Delilah laughed nervously. No way was she going to tell a complete stranger that her wearing glasses had nothing to do with it.

"Er, yeah...sure," She said, before biting her lip, "I don't suppose you have a phone or something? I need to call my brother. He's probably worried."

"I can walk you to my grandpa's shop, it's not to far from here. I just need to wake up Joey and Tristan." He explained. Delilah nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah that's fine. I'm just uh...going to try and find my bag I dropped."

"Oh don't worry about that! I picked it up on my way back over here." She could hear a smile in the boy's voice, and couldn't help but smile herself. She felt the hands leave her forehead and the boy's footsteps fade away to where the other two must have been.

* * *

"Oh I'm Delilah, by the way. Delilah Khan."

"Nice to meet you Delilah. I'm Yuugi Mouto." Delilah nodded her head, though she was confused. If this was Yuugi then who was the boy from before? They certainly had the same touch-and accent, but were ultimately different people. _I wonder if it has anything to do with that glow I saw before my eyesight blanked on me..._ Delilah thought to herself.

"So what brought you to the alley earlier, if you don't mind me asking? I don't think I've seen you before," Yuugi asked.

"Well that'd be because my older brother, Sam, and I just moved here from Egypt. He's interning at the Museum while finishing up his last year of University, and I'll be starting at Domino High tomorrow. As for why I was in the alley...uhm.." Here Delilah paused, laughing, "I got lost. New town, so it's bound to happen eventually right?" She could hear Yuugi laugh in agreement.

"Yeah that's true. I am sorry you got hurt though. You didn't have to try and protect Joey, Tristan, and I you know."

"Yeah I know...It's just that it wasn't right, you know? Bullying is wrong and I wasn't about to let some punk think he could take advantage of you and your friends. What did you do with him anyway?" Delilah asked, feeling them come to a stop. As Yuugi opened up the door to the game shop, he gave Delilah a weird look. "What are you talking about?" He asked, guiding the blind-girl inside. Raising an eyebrow, Delilah opened her mouth to say, before closing it again. Deciding that she'd bring it up later, because it really wasn't all that important. For now. "Oh don't worry about it."

"Yuugi, my boy! I see you brought a friend. A pretty one at that! Wait, you finished the puzzle too!" Turning towards the kind, elderly voice, Delilah blushed while Yuugi scratched the back of his head laughing.

"Hey Grandpa! This is Delilah. We ran into each other when I was coming back from the school and she was lost so I told her she could use our phone to get a hold of her brother. Is that okay?" He explained.

"Of course it is! It's right back here my dear." Delilah felt her cheeks become even more red as she looked down towards the ground, shuffling her feet. She could only assume that the older gentlemen was pointing her in the direction she was to go. Just as she was about to open her mouth to explain that she couldn't actually see where she was going, she felt a hand gently take her own. "It's alright, grandpa. I'll take her," Yuugi said, causing the girl to smile in gratitude. She followed the boy, like a child following their parents, noting that they seemed to be entering another room all together. "Grandpa doesn't normally let people back here, this is where he keeps all the stock for the shop," Yuugi told her.

"Oh, I see. What kind of shop is this? I don't think you told me," Delilah asked politely.

"Kame Game Shop. Though everyone just calls it the game shop most of the time." Delilah visibly brightened up. "Really? Oh that's so cool! Do you play games too?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love them! You want to play sometime?" Yuugi answered in return, excitement filling his own voice. The girl nodded her head enthusiastically as she was handed a wireless phone. "Definitely! Whenever my vision isn't being stupid and all black on me we should," She said, not noticing her slip. Running her fingers across the keypad, she took a deep breath before hesitantly dialing her brother's number. Putting the phone to her ear, she didn't start to relax again until she heard the smooth voice of her older brother.

"Hey Sam! Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was wondering if you could come get me...I'm at a place called the Kame Game Shop. No, you don't need to worry about bringing my second pair of glasses I still have mine...Okay, great." Yuugi watched Delilah with interest as she spoke on the phone with her brother. He couldn't help but wonder what she meant about her eyesight earlier, though as he looked more closely he could see a light haze of the hazel eyes.

Fingering his now completely puzzle absent-mindly, the boy let his mind wander. Now that he had completed his puzzle, it seemed to be granting his wish already. Delilah was his friend! Or so he hoped. _And we can play games together too! This is so awesome!_ He thought to himself, his mind returning to the conversation the two had been having moments before. "Uh...Yuugi? My brother will be here in a bit." Snapping out of his thoughts, Yuugi nodded his head-before he remembered that she couldn't see the movement. "Ah, okay. Let's head back to the main shop then, ne?" He said, a child-like grin gracing his features. He watched as the red-haired girl smiled before she nodded her head in return. "Okay!" She replied.

* * *

The Next Day

It was early in the morning when Delilah woke up the next day. Yawning, the teen smacked her alarm off before slipping out of the bed and her room quietly. She hurried into the restroom, getting ready for the day rather quickly-after all today was her first day at Domino High.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sam called from the kitchen, Delilah walking down the hall-pulling her hair into a half-pony tail. The girl smiled, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss her brother's cheek, before grabbing a plate of french toast that the male had cooked. "Thank you, big brother," She said, digging into the food. Sitting across from his sister, Sam nodded his head to say 'you're welcome,' eating his own breakfast.

It was a silent affair as both ate, neither really being morning people. When they were both finish, Delilah picked up their plates, taking them to the sink to be washed when she got home from school. "Are you excited for your first day?" Sam asked.

"About as excited as I can be... Will you be taking me or am I going to walk?"

"I'm taking you, I have a little bit of paperwork I need to finish up while you head to class." Delilah nodded her head in understand and the two left the apartment-Delilah making sure to grab her backpack.

* * *

Delilah walked down the halls of Domino High, her schedule and books clutched close to her chest. "Hey did you hear about Ushio?" She heard a girl say. Stopping in her tracks, the red-head turned towards the voices and quietly inched closer to hear what they were saying.

"Yeah! He was in such a shock that he was hospitalized!" Another said.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to him?" The third girl stated. Sighing to herself, Delilah shook her head, leaning against the wall. Just what had happened to Ushio?

Pushing away from the wall, the girl made to walk down the hall, nearly running into a boy-her height- with spiky hair. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Delilah said, grabbing a hold of the boy so they could both steady themselves.

"Oh it's okay...Delilah? Oh yeah! You said you were starting here today, didn't you?" The boy said staring at her with shining, amethyst eyes. Taking a step back, the girl almost said something until she registered the voice. Taking in a view of the boy, she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I did. Nice to see you, Yuugi." She said to him with a smile.

"Oh you can see again? Awesome!" Yuugi exclaimed, a smile growing on his face. Delilah laughed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I can see just fine, thanks."

"Yo, Yuugi!" Turning towards the voice, both teenagers looked at the blonde walking towards them. Delilah recognized him as one of the boys from the night before, but said nothing. She didn't know who he was after all. As he reached them, he seemed to pause at the sight of her before nodding his head, and turning back to Yuugi. Delilah smiled and moved out of the way-to give the two privacy-well appear to give them privacy.

"Good morning, Joey!" Yuugi said, smiling at the taller male. 'Joey' simply smiled back.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" He asked. Yuugi nodded his head, wondering what this treasure was.

"Heh heh, too bad! My treasure... You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!" Joey said closing his eyes. From the distance she was standing at, Delilah looked at the blonde in confusion wondering what he was talking about. _You can see but you cannot see? What is that? A mind game?_ She thought to herself.

Yuugi didn't seem to be any better as he looked at the blonde with a confused face too. "It's friendship. We can see it in each other...But you can't see courage itself right?" Joey explained. Realization dawned on Yuugi's face, before a huge smile broke onto his face. "Yeah!" He said. Walking back over to the boys, Delilah just shook her head, though stopped when Joey turned to look at her.

"The same goes for you too. You don't even know us, and yet you came and tried to help yesterday. You ever need anything, just let Joey Wheeler know!" He said. Smiling, the redhead nodded her head. "Of course. Thank you Joey. It's Delilah by the way." The three nodded their heads to one another, before turning and heading in the direction of their class-Delilah quickly learning that she would be in class with her two new friends.

She only hoped that everyone else would be as friendly.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! :) Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter out soon! (:


	2. Burger World Woes

AN: Oh, hello! Here I am, with a new chapter for 'Uncharted!' Woohoo! :)

Right soo...I have some news that will be seen at the end of this chapter. Be prepared, when I was typing this chapter it was 11 pages long, 6,700 words. I'm quite proud of myself for that! :) My longest chapter on this site to date!

Oh! Soo if you're wondering what Sam and Delilah look like you can find links to their pictures on my profile under the 'My OC's' section. All credit to the drawings go to ShironeMai -the artist of Sam- and ritusss -the artist of Delilah- from Deviant Art. Please note that the pictures had already been drawn when I first started writing this story, and I simply chose to use them -with their permission- because for me I needed something to visualize when I started writing these characters.

Disclaimer: YGO belongs to the respective owner. The only thing I own is the OC's.

Note: Oh and this chapter has not been beta'd. I did sent it to the lovely DarkxSonata, unfortunately she hasn't gotten back to me yet. Due to my short of time, I just decided to go ahead and post it.

* * *

_Ancient Times_

_Life seemed to have gone on since the destruction of their home, though much was the same as it was when they first became orphans. Currently Akefia stood in the shadows, waiting for the opportune moment to get some money and food for himself and his sister. While he traveled around Kehmet, he would always return to the mountains, where he and his sister lived. It had been about two full moons since he had last been home and was itching to return, hoping that all was well with the young girl he called sister. Slipping farther into the shadows, the Thief King made his move..._

* * *

_Present Day_

Delilah rolled over in her sleep, pulling her comforter close to her in a ball. Standing from the doorway she was watched by an older man, only three years older, as he folded his arms across his chest. He had a small smile on his face, glad to see that his little sister wasn't plagued by nightmares that night. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table he shook his head, wishing that it wouldn't go off and wake her up from what seemed like the first peaceful night she had had since they moved to Domino two weeks before. Giving a soft sigh, Sam turned from the room-heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two.

Back in Delilah's room, the sixteen year old was just starting to stir-her alarm going off. Reaching over to the obnoxiously annoying clock, she hit the button on the top-effectively silencing the device. Rolling onto her back, she let out a yawn, stretching her arms before sitting up. She quickly reached over for her glasses and slipped them on before sliding out of the bed. Grabbing her uniform, Delilah hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

It didn't take her long, and soon she was downstairs in the dining room eating the eggs her brother had prepared. She glanced over to the television that was turned to the news in the living room, wondering what was going on. "Everything okay, big brother?" She asked.

"Apparently a man called...Tasaki Tetsu, also known as Tetsu the Hedgehog, escaped the Domino Prison last night," Sam answered. Eyes widening, Delilah looked towards the picture that was showing on the screen, grimacing at the face. "Well that's fantastic," the girl said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, 'Lilah, I'm sure he won't bother coming to attack us." Delilah rolled her eyes at her brother, a smile tugging on her lips as she finished up her breakfast.

"Right, well I'm off. Yuugi, Joey, and I are meeting up and walking to school together." She said, walking over to the older man and standing on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Walking towards the door she quickly grabbed her backpack and slipped on her shoes before leaving the apartment, the Kame Game Shop her destination.

The three teenagers quickly met up, and made their way to school. Talking and joking around, Delilah put the thoughts of what she had seen on the news that morning behind her, shaking her head instead at the antics of her blonde friend. "You know...You remind me of a dog sometimes, Joey. Not that it's a bad thing...but it's definitely there," Delilah said out of the blue, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Yuugi catching the look, smiled and pretended to think for a moment before speaking.

"You're right, Delilah! How did I not see it before?"

"I do not look or act like a dog!" At this response, both Delilah and Yuugi stopped walking to laugh-both clutching their sides. Joey glared at both of his friends, opening his mouth to say something again, before he was stopped by Yuugi holding out his hand. "Oh we know, Joey. We just like to tease you," He said. Wiping away imaginary tears, Delilah nodded her head in agreement.

"The look on your face was priceless though, Joe. Thanks for that," She said, winking at the taller male. His face turning red, Joey quickly looked away, mumbling under his breath. Delilah raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Joey glanced back, realizing that he had been caught mumbling, and blushed some more.

"I was saying..." He paused, looking around as if trying to think of a good excuse, "That we should hurry to school so we're not late! Yeah...that's it." Grabbing both of his friends hands with his own, Joey started running towards the gates to the school. Yuugi and Delilah both gave each other looks of confusion before, shrugging their shoulders and letting Joey drag them along the way.

"Yuugi! Joey!" Turning towards the voice, Delilah raised an eyebrow as she watched a girl walk up to the trio. Looking at her she noticed that she had large blue eyes, and short brown hair, she was a few inches taller than Yuugi as well by the looks of it, thus making her taller than Delilah as well. _Right...Because I can't just be taller than at least one person right?_ The girl griped in her head. Shaking her head, she watched as both her friends greeted the brunette, who turned out to be 'Teá,' a friend of Yuugi's that she had heard about, but had yet to meet due to the girl getting sick.

Sitting down in her seat, Delilah decided that she would let them all catch up, not wanting to be a bother. She was still relatively new to the school, and so had a bit to catch up on. "Hey, Delilah!" another voice called out. Turning to said voice, Delilah smiled as she was approached by a tall male with his brown hair spiked in a 'frohawk.' "Oh, hi Tristan! How was your weekend?" She asked, watching as he moved to sit in the desk in front of her.

"It was good! As a beautification member I spent the weekend cleaning up the park!" He said, a happy smile on his face. Eyebrow raising, Delilah nodded her head. She hadn't realized that he was a 'beautification member.' Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask him what being a member to this club was all about, another voice spoke up. "Oh? Who's this?" Turning towards the voice, Delilah saw that it was Teá, and she was looking at her. Her smile turned into a shy one, as she politely stuck out her hand. "Delilah Khan, I'm new," She said, answering the unasked question of why she hadn't seen her before. She watched as Teá watched her, a calculating look in her eyes -as if making sure that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her friends- before nodding her head. The blue-eyed girl stuck her own hand out, shaking it. "Nice to meet you Delilah, I'm Teá Gardner! Welcome to Domino City." She said.

"Aw, thank you Teá. It's nice to meet you too. I heard that you've been sick the last few days, I hope you're feeling better?"

"I am, yes. How are you liking it here?"

"Oh it's great! I've been here for about two weeks now, only got into school last Wednesday though. I met Yuugi, Joey, and Tristan when I was walking home from the store, and got a little lost..." Delilah laughed at the end, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. She decided to leave out the part that they had been beaten, figuring that if anyone would tell the girl before her that it would be the boys themselves. Teá nodded her head in understanding, saying that it was nice of them to show her around so she wouldn't be lost, before the teacher came in, quickly ending their conversation. Smiling brightly at brunette, the two agreed to talk more during break.

* * *

As the final bell rang, Delilah watched as her classmates all started to get up and leave. She, herself, stood up, stretching a little. Turning towards her friends, she made her way over to both Joey and Yuugi. "Hey Yuugi, 'Lilah, where should we go on our way home?" He asked. Delilah shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing any places other than the Game Shop and the Museum yet. "Oh! A place called Burger World just opened up down the street! We could go there?" Yuugi suggested.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that place on the news! They're burgers are supposed to be famous, they're so good," Delilah chimed in, remembering it showing up on the news the night before when she watched it with her brother. She could see that Joey's mouth was practically watering at the thought, and couldn't help but giggle a little. Just as he was about to say something, however, he was interrupted by Tristan. "Wait a minute, guys!" Joey just looked at his friend, his face bored.

"Ooo the one who failed to become a first year president, and instead became a janitor, Tristan Taylor!"

"Not janitor, Beautification Club!" Tristan said, his eye twitching. Delilah raised an eyebrow, thinking to herself, _Well that answers that question..._ Shaking her head, she tuned back into the conversation.

"Anyway, that's besides the point. You know that going anywhere, but straight home is against the rules." He continued. Delilah stared dumbfounded at Tristan. It was what!? Just as she was about to say something she was cut off by a girl with long purple hair in a yellow ribbon running up, a happy smile on her face. "I want to check out Burger World! Count me in!" She said. Delilah watched as Tristan's face automatically changed from one of disdain to one with admiration as he looked at the girl. "Then let's go!"

"Wait! Weren't you just telling us it was against the rules, Tristan?" Delilah asked, propping a hand on her hip as she looked at the male.

"Yes well, you know the saying-Rules are meant to be broken right? Right, so let's go! Come on Miho, I will buy you whatever you'd like!" Tristan said, a blush growing on his face. Glancing at the girl, 'Miho,' Delilah's eyes widened in realization. He had a crush on her! A cheeky grin lit her face, and she was about to open her mouth to speak when she noticed Teá walking up to them. Her grin changing, she decided to leave it be for the moment. "Hey Teá! We were all just talking about going to Burger World, want to come?" Delilah asked. She watched as the girl's face went from shock to disgust quickly, and wondered what was wrong. Her question was soon answered.

"Burger World? Is that a joke? I hear that their food is terrible!" Pausing she waved her hands as if to prove a point before continuing, "It's true too! I heard that people became sick on it's opening day! You definitely shouldn't go!" As she appeared to finish her rant, Delilah put her hands up in a defensive position.

"Alright, alright. We won't go. Anyway it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway...Didn't you guys hear about that guy who broke out of prison on the news this morning? Sam would kill me for not going straight home, now that I think about it." Delilah said. At the mention of the break out, Miho's eyes widened before she nodded her head.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The entire town is in a panic!" She said. Delilah shook her head. A person who was stupid enough to get caught for theft was not a, 'big villain.' However, she decided she would let Miho think what she wanted. As the subject changed to whether or not the guy was scary, Delilah watched as Teá walked out of the room, her hands ramrod straight by her side. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the group, before grabbing her backpack and moving to follow her. Walking slowly she heard Joey, Tristan, and Yuugi arguing over whether or not the girl was possibly 'dating for pay,' and shook her head. Joey sometimes was such a knucklehead.

Following Teá out of the gates to the school, Delilah made sure to stay a safe distance behind her wondering just what she was doing. Sighing, and getting ready to give up on this foolish plan, Delilah turned around-getting ready to head in the direction of her home, before she was stopped by Miho. "Is Delilah following to make sure Teá is okay too? Miho and Delilah should work together!" Miho said, her hands clapping together. _Yup, can't get out of this now, can I?_

Seeing that she wouldn't have a choice, Delilah simply nodded her head, falling into step beside Miho as they followed their friend. Running to try and keep up, Delilah glanced around them, noticing that they were near that new restaurant in town. "Why is Teá going to Burger World? Didn't she say that that the place had terrible food?" Delilah finally asked, turning to look at Miho. Watching the girl shrug her shoulders, Delilah sighed before nodding her head. "Right, well guess we should find out, huh?" Together the two girls waled into the restaurant, not expecting what they were about to see.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Class was over, and Delilah stood leaning against the wall, her books to her chest as she listened to Joey ask Tristan if he wanted to play some basketball. Glancing to Teá, their eyes met before they nodded their heads to one another, moving to stand by the door. "Uh, I can't today sorry man. Anyway, come on Miho!" Grabbing the girl's hand, Tristan started to walk towards both Delilah and Teá. He had found out about what they were doing the day before. Together the four walked out of the classroom, and down the hall-heading to Burger World.

* * *

_Yuugi's P.O.V_

Yuugi watched as Tristan joined Delilah, Teá, and Miho to wherever they were going. Raising an eyebrow, he turned towards his blonde-haired friend. "So you're not going to say that Tristan is dating for money too, are you? It's insane to think that any of the girl's would do it in the first place, but Tristan?" He asked. Joey sighed, shaking his head.

"Nope, it is definitely possible. Probably dating an older woman too." He said. Yuugi's face hit his palm.

"Really, Joey? Those four have been acting so weird all day, how about we try and be serious huh? Why don't we just follow them?" Joey paused to look at his friend, before nodding his head.

"Alright we'll follow them then," He proclaimed. Together the two boys grabbed their backpacks, trying to sneakily follow the quartet.

* * *

_Delilah's P.O.V_

Running a hand through her hair, Delilah gave a sigh as Miho complained about her briefcase. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Tristan took it for her, smirking. "You know...you two are really cute together. So how long have you been going out?" She asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Tristan turned a bright red, waving his hands, biting back a laugh. Suddenly the two shouted in unison. "Uh...uhh," and "Miho is not dating Tristan!" Not able to hold it back any longer, Delilah held her sides as she laughed, Teá joining in. Suddenly both went quiet, as they turned to look behind them. Miho raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Glancing around slowly, both girl's eventually shook their head before turning back to go the way they were going. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go," Teá said. Delilah nodded her head in agreement, though she kept an eye on their surroundings-swearing to herself that she had heard a laugh other than theirs. Biting her lip she hoped that no one from school spotted them, as they walked into Burger World. Quickly going to the back with the girl's, Delilah changed out of her school uniform and put on the Burger World Uniform. She met up with Tristan, Teá, and Miho out in the main part of the restaurant.

"Delilah I want you waiting on tables. Tristan, Teá, and Miho greet the guests, understand?" Nodding their heads to their manager, the group split up, leaving Delilah to grab a notepad and pen before heading towards a group of customers. "Hello, welcome to Burger World! My name is Delilah, and I will be serving you today. So what can I get you guys to start off with," She asked, a friendly smile on her face. Taking down the order, she nodded her head, letting the people know that she would be back in a moment with their drinks, before taking the piece of paper and giving it to the cook. She set about getting the drinks, not paying attention to the people entering the building.

Handing out drinks, Delilah started to make her way back towards the front when she noticed her three friends acting strange. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead walked over, opening her mouth to ask what was up before she realized who was there. "Ah...Yuugi! Joey! Fancy...meeting you here.." Delilah said, twiddling her thumbs as she looked down.

"Delilah too!?" Blushing, Delilah nodded her head, guessing that Tristan, Teá, and Miho had already explained about the part-time jobs. Hearing footsteps, she turned to look at the manager, shaking her head before hurrying to the other side of the restaurant, hoping that the two boys didn't sit in her section. She really didn't want to explain why she was working, especially when she had been told it was against the school rules.

Some minutes passed, and Delilah had served almost all the tables that were in her section, when she noticed a very agitated Teá heading in her direction. _Oh no...what happened now?_ Delilah wondered, scared that she might be on the side of wrath that would hit the brunette every once in awhile. "Oh...hey Teá. What's up?" Delilah asked, after the girl had approached her.

"Come with me, I'm going to help you get the boy's orders." Biting her lip, Delilah nodded her head, following behind Teá like a lost puppy, knowing that she really had no choice. As the two girls approached the table, Teá slammed the tray onto the table, speaking. "Thanks for waiting."

"Teá...Delilah..." Yuugi said, a small blush on his face. Delilah shook her head, signaling for Yuugi to stop talking, she didn't want her friend to get yelled at. Not that she thought Teá would snap at the tri-colour haired boy, but still. Grabbing some ketchup, Delilah watched as Teá spoke while pouring it onto the food. 'I won't forgive you if you blab,' was written quite clearly on the boy's hamburgers, causing Delilah to feel a little bad for her two friends. She was about to speak, when she was pulled away by Teá, turning to look at the two-giving them both looks of pity. "Teá! Hey you!" Joey called. Seeing that said girl's eye was twitching, Delilah quickly pulled her arm away and hurried back towards the kitchen. She wanted to stay away from an angry Teá as much as possible.

"Hey, is she okay?" Tristan asked quietly. Pushing her glasses up a little, Delilah shook her head. "Okay would be an understatement, Tristan. A huge one..." She replied. Nodding his head, the two said their goodbyes as they both went back to work. Delilah serving, and Tristan greeting people.

* * *

"Go ahead and go on break, Delilah!" Hearing the call of her manager, Delilah nodded her head, heading towards the back. She wanted to call her brother to let him know she would be home soon, and was going to eat out, so he wouldn't worry. Reaching the back, she quickly opened the locker, and pulled out her cell phone. Clicking the buttons she paused briefly at one of the names, a small smile growing on her face, before shaking her head. She would have to call him soon, to see how he was.

Hitting her brother's number, she put the phone to her ear, listening as it rang. She didn't have to wait long before the sound of the familiar accent his her ears. _"Sam speaking."_

"Hey, bub. I just wanted to let you know I'll be home soon. Oh and don't worry about making me food, I'm going to grab a bite to eat before heading home, okay?"

"_Oh, hi Lilah! Yeah, alright. Sounds good to me. When you say soon, how soon is soon?"_

"Uhm...two hours maybe?"

"_Alright, if you are staying out later make sure to call me."_

"Will do, I'll see you later big brother."

"_See ya, Lilah."_ Hanging up the phone, Delilah put it back into her locker, closing it, before walking out into the main restaurant. She wanted to get something to eat before she had to go back to work.

Making it into the hallway, the red haired girl raised an eyebrow at the sight of not only her manager, but of Tristan, Miho, Teá, Joey, Yuugi, and a man in a brown overcoat talking in hushed tones. As she approached the group, she listened in on the conversation. "No way! Escaped convict?" Miho asked, her voice betraying that she was scared. Eyes widening, Delilah quickly joined the group, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. The manager was the next person to speak. "So what you're saying is...the escaped convict is probably in the restaurant?"

"Yes, there was a report this morning. This seems to be a focal point for the break-ins. So I'm searching the area." The man in the brown overcoat said, Delilah guessed he was a detective of sorts.

"Um-um...what does the culprit look like?" her manager asked. The detective showed the group a mug shot of the man, short spiky blonde hair with a smug look on his face. Delilah couldn't help but grimace, much like she did when she had first seen the face on the news a few days before. Glancing at each other, the group nodded their heads in unison, before all peaking out to the restaurant to see if he was there. "Seems he's not here," Joey finally said.

"He's a master of disguise. In fact, it's rare to see him out of disguise," The detective explained.

"Well alright, we'll just have to look at each one then I guess. Does he have any distinguishing marks?" Teá asked. The detective nodded his head.

"Apparently when he stole some jewels the other day, he was in a struggle with one of the guards. Got a pretty nasty bruise on his right calf." Delilah raised an eyebrow, before once again glancing out to the patrons. "Right, then. Let's go," Joey said, moving to go look. Putting her arm out, Delilah shook her head.

"Yes, Joey, because going up to each guest and asking if you can see their right calf is going to go over so well. We need a plan, genius." She said sarcastically. Joey huffed out in annoyance at the girl, causing the girl to level her eyes at him, her hands going to her hips. "Well?" She asked. Joey said nothing, sighing in defeat. Shaking her head, she turned to look at Teá. "You got anything?" She asked the girl. She watched as Teá looked around, before her eyes lit up. Reaching over to grab a basket of toy cars, she showed it to the group. "We'll use these!" She exclaimed. The group gave her looks, ranging from confusion to wonder. Rolling her eyes, Teá threw them out onto the floor, and they all watched as the cars rolled away. A grin growing on her face, Delilah gave the brunette a thumbs up, before running after the cars-the rest of the group following behind. Getting to their knees, they started the hunt.

"What are you doing, you bitch!" Head shooting in the direction of the table, Delilah's eyes narrowed at the man who was yelling at Teá. Standing up, she strode over opening her mouth to give the man a piece of her mind, before she was stopped. Looking at the hand in front of her, she closed her mouth, letting the manager speak. "I apologize sir. We have a bit of a situation." He explained. The man glared at him, not taking the apology.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking!?" He all but shouted. Delilah had to bite her tongue to stay quiet, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the man. The detective walked up, showing his badge to the man. "P-police?" The man asked. The detective said nothing, before turning to look at the rest of the patrons. "Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop, we must check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf, where the guard hit him." The detective explained. Several voices protested to this, one guy laughing.

An older gentlemen was the one to break through them all, however. "Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it! You lost the escaped convict before too!" Sighing the detective nodding his head.

"Yes, that is true..." He said. Rubbing her forehead, Delilah decided she couldn't take anymore of this. Growling in frustration, she turned to look at the detective. "Look, Detective..."

"Hiroshi."

"Right. Look Detective Hiroshi, is there anything else we should know about this culprit?" She asked. Detective Hiroshi paused a moment, tapping his chin, before nodding his head. "Yes there was actually. He was once admitted to the hospital. Had a severe reaction to eggs," He answered. An idea forming in her head, Delilah grinned.

"Oh well then, look's like we're fine. The guy will probably be freaking out soon enough since we put egg in the buns, right Teá?" Delilah said with a laugh, elbowing her friend. Catching on to what she was doing, Teá laughed as well, nodding her head. "Yeah that's right, we do! All we have to do is wait then," She replied. The two laughed again, gaining odd looks from Joey, Tristan, Detective Hiroshi, and their manager.

Finally catching her breath, Delilah looked around, noticing a guy freaking out in the corner. Subtly she prodded the detective, and pointed over. She watched as the man walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Are you alright, sir? You don't look well." He said. The man continued to breathe deeply, before pushing the detective out of the way, shouting, "Shut up! Move!" He wasn't quick enough, however, and the detective was able to grab him, holding him in place as his hat flew off. "Tasaki Tetsu, you are under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance! Please, hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely allergic to eggs!" The man known as Tasaki cried. Walking up to stand beside Teá, Delilah slowly clapped her hands. "Good thing it was a lie then, huh?" She said rolling her eyes. Moving her head, both Teá and Delilah gave each other a high-five before crossing their arms identically over their chests. "What!?" The man exclaimed. Both girls laughed.

"Our burgers are one hundred percent wheat flour." Teá explained. The convict stared at the two girls in shock, before thrashing around in the detective's arms. Seeing that he could possibly get free, Delilah hesitantly moved to push Teá back, moving back herself as well. They had just moved in time, for when they did the man broke free, falling into the manager. From where she stood, Delilah saw the bruise on her manager's calf. Everything froze. Staring in shock, she watched as if in slow motion as the convict went to attack her manager, ripping off his shirt. A large tattoo of a spider was seen on his back. Eyes widening in horror, Delilah's hand went to cover her mouth. "The Yellow Spider, Jirou!" Tasaki exclaimed, being pulled back by the detective.

It was only a few seconds before 'Jirou' was on his feet, running and grabbing the pistol that Tasaki had. Shaking slightly, Delilah moved back some more, knowing that she and Teá needed to get away, and fast. "Teá...on my count I want you to run towards Tristan and Joey, okay? You have to do this," Delilah whispered. She saw the brunette nod from the corner of her eyes, and nodded her own head in return.

"1..." Jirou turned towards both females now, a grin growing on his face.

"2..." Delilah managed to push Teá a little bit farther away from where they were. Jirou was fast approaching.

"3!" With a yell, Delilah and Teá both took off running, Teá reaching the boys safely. Delilah wasn't so lucky. Jirou grabbing her arm, she bit her lip hard as she felt him tighten his grip, pulling her closer to him. Twisting the girl to face him, Jirou watched in amusement as Delilah's eyes widened in horror, before he reached over and knocked her glasses off of her face-the world quickly becoming a blur. _Fuck!_ The girl cried in her mind. Turning to face the detective, he put the gun to the side of her head. "If you even think about moving, the girl is dead," Jirou growled out. Detective Hiroshi's eyes widened themselves as he realized who was standing in front of him. "You're Jirou, the Yellow Spider," he whispered. Said man just laughed.

"Yeah. I had some face surgery done, so I'd blend in," He explained. Turning towards the captured convict he let out another laugh. "Tetsu the hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to _this_ restaurant. Even in disguise I could recognize you with just a glance! I was able to tell what places you were going to rob too. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!" Tasaki stared at the man in realization. He had eaten burgers from this same place both times before the robberies! It was no wonder the man was able to figure out where he was going. "Now, everyone get down!" Jirou called out. Keeping the gun rested on Delilah's temple, he watched as everyone got down onto the floor. Reaching up the man grabbed the hair tie from Delilah's hair, moving it to cover her eyes, the redhead giving out a growl. _Oh yes, let's go ahead and blind the already blind girl, why don't we?_ She thought angrily to herself. Though, as she thought about it, she was really lucky to even have a little bit of her sight-which she had had before the blindfold covered her eyes. Maybe it was getting better?

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as she heard the man's voice right next to her ear. "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream." He whispered. Biting her lip, Delilah bit back a retort, knowing that at this point it would do her no good. Especially when he had a gun pointed at her. Feeling herself be dragged off to a table, she could hear Yuugi call out her name faintly. She bit her lip again, not knowing how she could get herself out of this. Really of all the bad luck, she seemed to have a lot. "So... someone bring what I demand," the man next to her called out, pushing her into a booth before moving to sit next to her-his arm wrapping around her, "You, the gutless looking kid, you do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this." A gunshot was heard through the building, causing Delilah to flinch as it was so close to her. "First bring alcohol and tobacco. I had to quit all my old hobbies when I went into disguise. Had to quit smoking and drinking too..." The man trailed off for a moment, before continuing, "However, now that everything is in reverse, I suddenly feel free!"

Delilah sat there quietly, gnawing at her lip bottom lip as she tried to figure out who this 'gutless kid' was. She couldn't think of anyone, unless... "Yuugi! Stay away, don't give him what he wants!" She suddenly shouted, standing to her feet. Just as quickly as she stood up, she was on the floor-holding a pain-filled cheek from the slap that had just been handed to her. "Shut up!" The man cried.

"Delilah!" Hearing the call of her friend, Delilah looked towards the voice recognizing it not as Yuugi's, but as the deep baritone she had heard the week before with Ushio. _Yuugi...?_ She wondered to herself. "Those who hurt my aibou's friends will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that." She heard the stranger say quietly. Hearing the sound of a bottle being set down on the table, Delilah's head swiveled in that direction, wondering just what was going on. "I've brought you what you wanted."

* * *

_From the Author's Perspective._

Yuugi moved to sit across Jirou, smirking at the man. "Hey! Who said you could stay!?" Jirou asked.

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner." Yuugi said, shrugging his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal. Looking up, his crimson eyes met those of Jirou's and he pointed his finger at the man. "It's game time."

_This...this voice...It sounds like Yuugi, but it's not. It's the same one from before as well...but if not Yuugi then...who?_ Delilah had been moved once again, placed back beside the man with the spider tattoo, but payed no mind as she was trying to place the voice that she heard. Pausing her thoughts, she looked up towards the voices, her head moving to the side in wonder.

"Oh, a game? Well you have me interested, for now," Jirou said, putting a cigarette in his mouth, "I use to gamble quite a bit, but like I said earlier I had to break a lot of my old habits."

"This won't be any ordinary game. This is a Yami No Game, a game where your very life is at stake." Delilah froze, her breathe coming out in quiet gasps as she heard the word, Yami No Game. _Where have I heard that word before?_ Delilah wondered to herself. She knew what Yami meant, it meant darkness. Or shadow. So...a darkness game? No...Shadow Game! That's what it was. Now if only she could remember what her father had told her when she was a child in regards to shadow games, because if she wasn't mistaken they originated in Egypt...didn't they?

"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?" Hearing the voice speak from beside her, Delilah was snapped out of her thoughts, and once again tuned into the conversation. She would figure it out later. "Rule...well there's only one really. You have ten fingers, and you can only use one of them. All the ones you do not pick cannot be moved." Yuugi explained, holding his hands up, "We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?" Jirou laughed mockingly, before looking down at the hand holding the pistol.

"If that's the case then I choose the pointer finger. It's all I need to use to pull the trigger to this pistol." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, then I choose this finger." Yuugi said, showing the man his thumb. Jirou smirked moving to pour the alcohol into a cup as this other hand held the weapon steady, pointing at the tri-color haired teen. "After the game starts you can do whatever you like, even pull the trigger," Yuugi said, "So...let's go...Game start!" Jirou laughed.

"One second and it's game over!" He said, moving the weapon closer to the boy, until he froze at the sight before him. Yuugi held a lighter in his hand, flicking it on and off with his thumb, looking at the man with a mocking smile. Jirou quickly remembered the cigarette in his mouth, and the fact that it hadn't been lit yet. "As the last thing you do before you die you can light my cigarette, and then it'll be game over," he said. Nodding his head, Yuugi slowly reached over, lighting the stick. Inhaling sharply, Jirou gave a sigh of relief, before looking at Yuugi again. "The lighter...you can have it back," Yuugi told him, putting the lighter on the hand that was still pouring alcohol-the drink by this time having started to overflow. "Oh, and so you know..that alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol. So the moment those flames touch it...well you won't have to worry about your supposed freedom any longer. Oh and I'd love to see you fire your gun, the shot would recoil, thus dropping the lighter." Yuugi said, moving to stand up, "Let's go, Delilah." Reaching over he grabbed the girl's hand pulling her up.

Just as they turned away, Jirou set his gun down going to close the lighter. Yuugi gave a humourless chuckle. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." He said, turning to look at the man. A glowing symbol shone from not only his forehead, but from his puzzle as well. "The Yami No Game reveals a person's true character. For rules breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game." Yuugi said, looking straight into the man's eyes. Letting out a growl, Jirou reached over to grab his gun, pointing it at the boy.

"Shut up, and don't feed me that crap!" He yelled, moving to pull the trigger.

"The door of darkness has been opened..."

* * *

_Back to Delilah_

A few days had passed since the incident at Burger World, and once again Yuugi and co. found themselves in front of the restaurant. Looking at the sign that said 'closed' on the front door, Yuugi turned to look at Teá. "So you quit working?" He asked the brunette. Teá just nodded her head, smiling at her friend. "I did, yes. If I had kept working then I would be able to spend time with you, Yuugi. And to me that's more important," she explained. Delilah stood next to Joey, smiling at the two in front of them, shaking her head.

"Those two are ridiculously cute. Keyword being ridiculous," She muttered to the blonde. Snorting in amusement, Joey nodded his head.

"That they are, 'Lilah. That they are..." Locking arms with the blonde, Delilah and Joey fell into step next to each other, listening as Teá and Yuugi talked about whatever it was they talked about. Sighing to herself, Delilah couldn't help but tilt her head to the side, idly wondering who the mysterious person was that had saved her not once, but twice now. He had saved Joey, Tristan, and Yuugi the first time too, now that she thought about it. Turning to look towards her friend she opened her mouth to ask him if he had heard this other voice, but quickly realized that he was off in his own world. _No doubt thinking about what he'll be eating next..._ Delilah thought to herself, shaking her head in silent laughter.

* * *

_Ancient Times_

_Brown hair fell long down her back in a plait as she sat in the cave that she had called home for the last ten harvests, wondering when her brother would be back. She hadn't seen Akefia in over two moons and was missing him terribly, especially since he was the only family she had left. Scratching her arm absent-mindly, the girl walked down the rocky path, looking around. She had gained her sight back about a year after the destruction of their home, however it had the tendency to disappear more often than not, until -she knew- she could no longer see. Hearing heavy footsteps entering the caves, the girl looked up from the path she was walking and towards the entrance. A large grin enveloped her features as she recognized the man in front of her. "Big brother!" Running to the man, she wrapped her arms around her older brother, giving a giggle when he spun her around in a circle. "Delila! Oh I'm so glad you're okay," Akefia said, hugging the girl close to him. Said girl shook her head, leaning up to kiss his scarred cheek. "Of course I am. I'm not the Thief King's little sister for nothing you know," She said with a wink._

_They may have lost their family, but at least they had each other. That's how Delila saw it anyway. She couldn't imagine a life without her older brother, and so seeing him after two moons only made her heart soar. Especially in knowing that he was still alive._

* * *

AN: And cut! Right so let me explain something really quickly, yes I purposely spelled Delilah as Delila in the 'Ancient Times.' The reason being because Delila is the Egyptian spelling for the name, Delilah. Each chapter I will start off with 'Ancient Times' giving you a glance into the past, however it will not always be very long, or in Delilah's point of view, much like the first one wasn't. The reason for them being there will be explained in a later chapter.

And now for my news!

I'm moving. :) To California...from Texas...30 hour car drive-yayyy. However, with that means that all my stories are going to be on a temporary hiatus until I get settled in. I will try and update once more before the big move-August 15th, however I will not make any promises. Given that I don't know how long I will be without internet, you probably won't get another chapter out of me until September or October, though hopefully before that.

Until next time! :)


End file.
